Hontoo ni Tasukarimashita
by ThatCaveYouCallAChest
Summary: "I thought it would just be a normal day. Of course, this was before we had to run for our lives..." When Italy trespasses on Switzerland's back garden once too many times, he lands both himself and Germany into a LOT of trouble. Title means "You really saved me". Sucky summary sucks. This is my first story, please be kind ; ; Main pairing is GerIta, with other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**S'up, guys? This is my first story and I really have no idea what to do on this so please be kind, but flames are always welcome and will be used to summon Russia! ;D**

**Prussia: Zis unawesome girl could no vay own something like Hetalia! I mean, it's almost as awesome as ze awesome me! Kesesesesesese~!**

**Me: =_= thank you so much...**

* * *

**Another Normal? Day**

Italy's P.O.V.

GYAAAAHH! Germany's going to kill me! I _promised_ I wouldn't be late for training again! He's going to be so mad at meee! I can imagine him:

"You're totally useless, Italy! You don't deserve to be my ally!"

Ahh! I'm sorry, Germaneeee!

I rush out of my house and run towards Germany's house. Halfway there, I realise that I am running straight towards France! Stopping, I try to think of a different way, any way away from him! He's scary! And weird…

Turning, I head, at a faster pace, to Germany's house. I know that Switzerland's house is on the way, but maybe he'll let me go just this once?

Germany's P.O.V.

"Ja?"

"Germany, Germany! I tried to cut through Switzerland to get to training, but I fell in a pit and he's holding me captive! Help meeeee!"

"Ja, ja, I'll be there soon."

I put the phone down and sigh. Why, WHY couldn't just _ONE_ day go past without something like this happening? That Italy really is stupid.

Grabbing my rifle, I proceed to Switzerland's house. Up ahead, the border patrol stands to attention. They must be that used to me doing this. However, today they seem more hostile than usual. What's going on?

I find Italy in the same place as normal. Letting him out, I suddenly feel a cold patch on my neck.

"Don't move." says a hostile voice behind me.

Of course! A gun. Why did I expect any different? Well done, Italy. Well done.

A blindfold is placed over my eyes, my hands tied and I am frogmarched out to a car. I can hear Italy panicking and calling for me to help him. A rough and on my head forces me down and a voice says in my ear "Don't even think about escaping. We have guards all around your boundaries so, even if you did, you would have nowhere to go."

A rage instantly fills me and I swing my hands around to where I judge the person to be. A thick whack tells me they have made contact. Next thing I know, a blow hits the back of my skull and bright lights flash in front of my eyes. At that moment, Italy is thrown in as well, a door slams and the car starts.

· · ·

A sharp object stabs into my arm and I curse, distracted from my thoughts on how to escape. Stupid thing! I had something! I...I realise I could use that to cut my hands free. Perfect! Within a few minutes, I am free. I still need to free Italy as well, though.

Managing to stop him from crying out, I outline a plan to escape. He agrees. In a few moments, he is free as well.

Italy's P.O.V.

My hands are free! Yay! Doitsu's so amazing! He said to stay still now, but it's so hard! I can feel the car slowing down. A checkpoint? Light floods my eyes and I blink into focus in time to see Germany leap to the front of the car and jerk the wheel to the side, forcing the car off the road. Yaaah! It's scary! It's bumpy and the car's about to crash and I just hit my head and...Germaneeeee!

Germany's P.O.V.

"Germaneeeee!"

Italy's voice motivates me out of my temporary freeze. I lock the car on course, climb back, kick the door open, grab Italy and jump clear just in time. Behind us, the car hits a tree and explodes. Landing, we roll along the floor until we come to a standstill. Slightly dazed, I lie still until a small cry of pain reminds me of Italy. A slight colour comes to my cheeks as I realise the position we are in; him lying on his back beneath me. Not good. Quickly getting up, I see the Swiss army charging towards us. I pull Italy up and we run. Across an expanse of land, I see the Austrian border. If we can cross that, we're safe!

Twenty metres, with plumes of dust rising from the ground as gunfire shatters the earth...

15 metres...

10 metres...

5...4...3...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Feeling very annoyed here because although everyone else has finished their exams, my ****_lovely_**** school has decided to 'reward' all the smarter people by saying: "Hey, you're good at maths, would you like to take this other slightly linked subject that you know nothing about and we will not teach you about (Statistics)? You have no choice btw, you are taking it, and the exam is 10 days after everyone else finishes! YAY!" So on the last day of school there were about 8 people just there when everyone else is celebrating silently crying and going: "1 more exam left, guys!" So yeah. FML.**

**To all the people who actually decided to continue reading this after my excuse for a first chapter, thank you so much! ;;~;; *kowtows* Sadly, this isn't much better... but I promise it will get better! I pinky swear! *nods* On with the fic-!**

**Germany: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Haaaaa... *mushroom sigh* Fine... I don't own Hetalia... *goes and cries in corner***

* * *

Travel.

2...1...made it! I'm sure Austria will help us. For now, we need to get out of range.

···

Well, Austria was almost no help at all. He says he can give us supplies and travel with us, but past that, he can't do anything. Curse Austrians! Curse the Swiss! And, above all, curse Italy for getting me into this mess in the first place! Well, if that's the best we're going to get, I won't refuse it.

"Well, Germany?" Austria's voice cuts into my thoughts. Italy sits beside him on a chaise longue. I sigh inwardly.

"Ja, thank you for your help."

"I am honoured to be allowed to assist you." Looking at him, I search his face for any signs of sarcasm. There are none, but in his eyes when he looks at me, I see an emotion that I cannot place, but which disturbs me deeply. It is very strange.

The next day, we set off. Austria tells me that Switzerland is still looking for us and that Prussia and Romano have joined him. Brotherly 'concern', or just after more land? Knowing them, either could be true. He says that Hungary is prepared to let us through without telling Switzerland as a favour to him. Obviously, I thank him greatly. He was about to tell me something else, when Italy called me over to see something; a bird or some flowers. I glanced at Austria, and he briefly wore the kind of expression that I would expect to see on Britain or Russia when they are cursing. He was looking at Italy, but as soon as he saw me looking at him, his expression changed to boredom. Seriously, what is with him? I don't understand!

Italy's P.O.V.

Ve~! The Austrian countryside is so beautiful! Amazing scenery, so many flowers and animals, nice food and music! The only thing that's wrong is that Mr. Austria keeps looking at me weirdly. He's scaring me! What have I done wrong?...Strange...Austria's acting kind of weird around Germany. You don't think...no, otherwise he wouldn't have married Miss Hungary. Unless he's changed...dramatically? Oh! Pretty flowers! Ve~!

Germany's P.O.V.

Well, we've been travelling through Austria for a few days now. The atmosphere between Austria and Italy has been getting worse and worse. Whenever Italy talks to me, Austria gets that face on and whenever he sees me looking at him, he just acts disinterested. Am I the only sane one here?

* * *

**I warned you... *apologetic* R&R? First one to review gets a virtual cookie! As no one has actually reviewed yet... forever a scone... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just had my first college day! I had to get up at 6:30. 6. 30. That is wrong! I am on holiday! And I am now very tired... :( Wanna sleep... so I guess you're lucky I decided to update instead, huh! That kinda makes up for the chapter, I hope... ;D College was fun, I guess... And this one girl ran up and asked if she could pull on my curl! And we are now friends!**

**Oh. You guys don't know about the curl, huh? Well, I went to the May Comicon/MCM expo in London as Japan (my friend went as Greece!) and on the day I realised that the fringe was uneven, so I decided to trim it a bit. When I got home and brushed out my hair, guess what decided to make an appearance? The one. The only. Nantucket. It was kinda cool for the first few minutes, then it got really annoying... Even when I washed my hair and slept, it was still there! :'( How does he deal with it? So yeah, it no longer sticks up, but as my hair has decided to ****_not grow~,_**** I still have it. Yay!**

**Anyway, I'm rambling now so on with the story! And many thanks to kara-hime24 for reviewing!**

**England: She doesn't own Hetalia. Can I go home now?**

**Me: No. ^J^**

* * *

**Confession.**

Germnay's POV.

Finally, Hungary! She met us at the border and told us she has organised transport through her country. I was so relieved. That means we can split up quicker. Not that I don't appreciate Austria's company, but the tension between the two of them is getting unbearable. Italy calls to me to help him up. I go over and do so, but then Austria disappears somewhere and we can't leave without him. Hungary beckons me and tells me that I should be less unfeeling and that France and Spain have joined Switzerland. When I ask what she means about being unfeeling, she tuts and walks away. What the hell is wrong with everyone?

Italy's P.O.V.

I think what I thought about Austria is correct. If it is, he'll say tonight, when we cross the border. Germany said we can't stop, because they are gaining on us. I hope we don't go to Russia's place. He's scary! Really scary!

Why is Austria annoyed at me though? He doesn't think...No...Does he? Do _I_?

Germany's P.O.V.

Well, at least the tension is dissipating, but Austria's acting really nervous for some reason. Ah, he's stood up.

"Germany, could I talk to you quickly?"

I nod and gesture for him to begin.

"No, I meant, alone? Without Italy?"

"Ja, sure."

I get up and follow him away from the fire. He stops on the edge of the woods we are camping in, overlooking a field of corn. As I join him, a gentle breeze rustles the leaves and sheaves. A full moon baths the landscape in a silver glow. He turns to look at me.

"Germany, I have something to tell you."

I wait.

"I...You...God, I don't know." He leans his head against a tree trunk, looking forlorn and, all at once, very young. I go over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He starts and looks up at me. Then he sighs and tilts his head to one side, so his soft, dark hair brushes my skin.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to how to _say_ it."

"Please, try."

It looks like a violent internal struggle is taking place. Finally, he closes his eyes, leans in to me and whispers "Germany. Ludwig. I...I.." His warm breath tickles my ear.

"Deutschland, ich denke ich...ich leibe dich."

* * *

**Translation (German):**

**Deutschland, ich denke ich... ich leibe dich. = Germany, I think I... I love you.**

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUNNNNN~! Austria! What will Germany say? Find out next time! And reviewers may get a certain Brit on their doorstep~**

**England: There is no bloody way in hell you are getting me to do that!**

**Me: *quietly gets out whiskey bottles***

**America: O.O R&R! *goes to watch ensuing mayhem***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Hope you had a good week. I apologise for the short chapter, but one of my oldest friends just died of a brain tumour so... yeah.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**4. Shock.**

Germany's POV.

"Ich leibe dich."

I stay still, stunned. He rushes on.

"I know you may not feel the same way, but you need all your options out there."

_Options? What options? This is just getting strange_. I cough.

"Austria, thank you for telling me, but I don't think I know what you mean. I don't love anyone." _Least of all you._

"Really?" He perks up a bit. "If you do want anything, I'm here."

"Ja." _Gott, I didn't know Austria could be this creepy_.

I turn and walk back to the camp fire. Italy stands and watches me approach in uncharacteristic silence.

"Italy..."

"Si?"

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Ich leibe dich: I love you.**

**Gott: God.**

**Italian:**

**Si: Yes.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but had stuff on and lost track of the days... DX btw, stinging nettles suck. Big time. And the updates from now on may be a bit fragmented over the summer, as I am going to-**

**America: Visit me~!**

**Me: Yeah! Although I'm going to Mexico first. Now, before Britain kills me for abandoning him, on with the show! Many thanks to all my reviewers and followers!**

**America: She doesn't own Hetalia, and I would know 'cos I'M THE HERO! XD**

* * *

**Pursuit.**

Germany's P.O.V.

We're almost out of Ukraine's country. I still haven't got over what Austria said to me. I look at Italy, still blissfully unaffected by anything, and my lips twitch upwards at the corners. I wish I could be like him. He sees me looking at him and smiles at me. I look away, embarrassed, though why I don't know. I search for anything away from him to focus on. A yellow bird lands on a nearby tree. I gaze at it dully, but then pay more attention. It seems...kind of...familiar. It's a few precious minutes before I realise. My senses suddenly sharpen. I furtively glance behind me. It's still following us. It must have noticed I've spotted it, as it flies away. I gesture to Italy, who's still babbling on, to be quiet. Gilbird! And if he's there, then Prussia's not far away. He never goes far away from his beloved pet. As is echoing my thoughts, with a sense of despair, I see my brother silhouetted against the top of a nearby hill. Disbelief then follows as I see the other countries; Spain, Romano, France and Switzerland. They're all here! I'm not sure whether they've seen us. I move slowly towards Italy and grab his arm. He looks at me quizzically. I point to where they stand and we start moving slowly away. Maybe we'll get away without them seeing! Just as I think that, Italy trips over and yells.

"Ahh! Germany! I fell over and can't get up! Help meee!"

Scheisse! Prussia raises his gun and calls to charge. What seems like infinite amounts of soldiers pour down the hill towards us. I drag Italy up and we bolt, but Italy soon falls behind. There's only one thing for it.

"Italy! The English are coming! And they brought scones!"

Italy tears ahead of me, showing the same skill in retreat from the supposed English as usual. I just run as fast as I can, whilst desperately trying to think of a way to escape. Inspiration hits as I spot, in the distance, the Russian border. Italy, having exhausted what little stamina he has, is standing still, gasping for breath. In the few precious moments before the soldiers reach us, I bully him into moving again, but, just when the border is within sprinting distance, I hear a cry of pain. A tight knot appears in my stomach as I turn, scared of what I may see. A strangled gasp escapes my throat as I spot Italy lying awkwardly on the hard ground. I rush back to him, a wild terror filling me as I process the sight of an arrow embedded in his upper thigh. It's clear he can't walk, and when he tries to stand, his leg immediately buckles and he collapses. I can't leave him here, and they are almost upon us. I do the only thing I can think of to do; help him stand, then make him put his arms around my neck, lift him up and start running again. Arrows hiss around me -_ Arrows? Why? He knows they're less effective _- and I stumble and almost fall, but, somehow, I keep on my feet and we cross the border in Russia. As we disappear into the pine forest, I see they have turned back. Breathing a sigh of relief, I trudge wearily on, Italy's head leaning against my neck and shoulder.

* * *

**Boom! Umm... I would offer America to reviewers, but he seems to still be recovering from injuries sustained from trying to ship a drunk Britain out... R&R for an opportunity to NOT eat England's scones!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola guys and welcome from Mexico! *little Mexican dance* sorry for the late update, but jet lag is a bitch, so yeah. I'm 6 hours behind. Not good. Anyway! Thank you to all my reviewers, and hopefully I'll update on time next week! ^_^**

**Canada: she doesn't own hetalia...**

**America: ... Dude there are ghosts here! Heeeelp!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realisation.**

Germany's P.O.V.

Setting Italy down on a fallen tree, I start to make camp. He sits there limply, eyes closed. Stopping for a moment, I stare at him. Ever since we started travelling alone, I've noticed that his limitless optimism and bubble nature that so annoyed me before has been the only thing keeping me going. Although I don't want to admit it, I don't think I could have got by so far without him. He opens an eye lazily and sees me staring at him, causing me to quickly look away, a flush rising in my cheeks and my face burning. What is wrong with me? I sneak a glance back at him. He's closed his eyes again. He looks so... I don't know. My eyes fall on the arrow sticking from his leg. My gorge rises as I contemplate that my own brother... Mein Brüder... Had dared to shoot at Italy. To HURT him. To cause him PAIN. How could he? How COULD he? I swear, he will not be let off for this. He has hurt my Italy, and- what? Why am I getting so worked up about this? MY Italy? What? My fists unclench. All the times he was captured by the Allies in World War Two, I didn't react like this. When Austria... Told me his feelings, I didn't feel like... When Austria was talking about options, I thought of Italy. At the time, I didn't know why. But now, I think I know.

He opens his eyes and looks at me again, and my heart lurches. I feel my breathing rate increasing, my pulse rising, a slight light-headedness enveloping me. Eye contact is held for what seems like an age, then his eyes close with a gasp as he moves his injured leg. Released from those soul-surrounding pools, I exhale shakily. It couldn't be... I don't... No. Do I? I... Ich nicht... Mein Gott! Ich leibe ihn! I love Italy! A small smile appears unbidden on my face, and I busy myself with the tent. Once it is up, I approach him.

"Italy?"

One amber eye opens.

"Ve, Doitsu... I'm cold..." His voice is so weak and small. A lump forms in my throat.

"I know. Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you inside."

Weak, cold arms drape limply over my shoulders. I gently lift him, taking care not to jolt his leg, and carry him bridal style into the tent. Setting him down on his blanket, I pour a glass of water. Giving it to him, I turn to find the medical kit.

Italy's P.O.V.

I sit up and shiver. Sipping on the water that Germany gave me, I stare at his turned back. I realised I loved him what feels like ages ago, when he returned from Austria's confession. He had so obviously said no. I didn't expect to feel anything, but I felt... So happy. At first, I didn't know why, but then I realised. Since then, I have tried to get him to notice me more, hoping he might, maybe, grow to love me back. Ve... Who am I kidding? He'll never love me. My head hangs and I sigh quietly. I'm starting to warm up a bit, but that also makes me notice my leg aching. Up until now, I've been too cold to realise.

Germany turns and smiles reassuringly at me. His face seems to light up when he does so... I wish he would smile more often. He then grabs another bag and continues looking for the kit.

Ahh~ he's so handsome! It never really registered before, as he always had his hair slicked back, but when it's down, framing his azure eyes, he's just... Just... Uwaaaaa~ I shake my head. No amount of words could ever describe just how my heart leaps when that small smile appears on his face. How my pulse rises whenever he even glances in my direction. How my breathing quickens when I hear his voice. How, when I'm with him, nothing else seems to matter, because as long as I'm with him, I'm safe.

My leg twinges, making me grimace in pain. It's definitely hurting more now, as the numbness dies away. Shifting uncomfortably, I gasp as the slight movement jolts the site. Germany turns, concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Italy?"

"I...I think so..."

"Gut." He turns back.

Why? Why didn't I say I wasn't? I could've had some attention from him. I sigh. I'm so stupid...

All feeling returned as warmth envelops me. Without warning, a stab of pain assaults me. I bite my lips to keep from screaming. Luckily, it soon passes. Another, more vicious, stab soon follows. Despite my best efforts, I let out a small whimper. Instantly turning, Germany starts to speak.

"Italia, are you sure-"

An exquisite stab of pain lances through me and I scream. His expression morphs into panic and he rummages franticly through the bags. I gasp and choke back tears as it attacks me again. Eventually, grasping the kit, Doitsu crawls over to me. He reaches out and touches the arrow shaft, and a blinding pain seizes my body and mind. I am only vaguely aware of him snapping the shaft and tugging my trousers down to access the arrowhead. I know I am shouting and screaming something, but I don't know what. He pulls on the arrow. White lights flash in front of my eyes. I scream to loudest I have yet and then... Darkness.

* * *

**dun dun duuuun! **

**America: *cries in corner***

**R&R people will get said 'ghost'! Canada, do you mind?**

**Canada: *happy face* no?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? Welcome from Mexico! My god, I am melting. It's like Florida, but hotter. And the mosquitoes! OMFG. That said, it is beautiful and I absolutely love it. Btw, next week, I'll be uploading on Wednesday as well as Saturday cos I have inspiration!** **Muchos gracias for all the reviews and follows!**

**France: She doesn't own 'etalia, but she could 'ave ze Eiffel Tower~ ;) 3**

**Me: *hides in corner* How did you get here...**

**England: *hits France***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love.**

Germany's P.O.V.

Italy screams; a heart-rending, pain filled cry.

"Get it out, Doitsu! Get it out, please?"

I rummage desperately through the bags . Where the hell is it? Where?

Behind me, Italy is gasping, choking, tears flooding from his pain-filled eyes. A flash of dark green and white catches my eye and I yank the first-aid kit free. Moving as quickly as I can towards him, I snap the arrow shaft.

"Please, Doitsu! Get it out, please! Per favore!" His voice rises to an agonised shriek.

"I'm trying, Italy!" The arrowhead is embedded too deeply in his leg to reach it thorough his ripped trousers. If he hadn't been in so much pain, I would've got my knife and enlarged the tear, but as it is... I grasp his trousers and pull them down enough to see the arrow gleaming dully in an expanse of bloody flesh.

"Per favore, Germania! I'll do anything! I'm begging you! Please! Get it out!"

His wild cries tear at my heart strings as I reach out and tug at the arrow, but then I pull back as he emits the loudest, wildest scream yet, his head thrown back and tears leaking from closed eyes.

As suddenly as it started, the noise is cut off, but the second's relief I feel is quickly replaced with cold horror as he slowly pitches backwards to lie senseless on the cold blanket.

"I-Italy? Mein Gott!" I reach out with a trembling hand to touch him, paranoid of what I might discover. He isn't... Dead, is he? Gott, if he is... I don't know what I'd do. My hand feels his cold neck for a pulse and I heave a sigh of relief as one is uncovered. Just unconscious. At least I can care for him better without him screaming all the time. Poor guy.

I unpack a pair of tweezers and use them to extract the arrowhead. I set it by and start to gently clean the blood away. Gradually, the flakes of dried crimson come away from smooth, olive skin, leaving a thin, deep wound behind, which I stitch. After drying the area with a soft cloth, I smooth some antiseptic cream over his soft skin, massaging it in until it is invisible. Continuing, I become aware of a blush creeping up into my cheeks as my cold fingers are warmed through the contact. Casting the feeling from my mind, I dress and bandage the wound. Then, I move up to his head. Looking at his sleeping face, a tenderness takes me over. I brush the ever-present curl off his face, smooth his hair and lean down, allowing my lips to brush his forehead for an instance.

Italy's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and blearily gaze around the tent. My leg still hurts, but not as much as before. It's bearable. Sitting up groggily, I inspect it and find it neatly wrapped up in a bandage. Germania. I wish I'd been awake, even if I was in pain. Yearning grows inside of me and, suddenly, what I want more than anything else in the world is to see his face. Casting my eyes around, they alight on a turned back and a blond, bowed head. Is he asleep? I can't have been out for THAT long, can I?

"Um... Doitsu?" My voice comes out hoarse and quiet. I clear my throat and try again.

"Doitsu?" He stirs slightly. "Germany?" He murmurs something almost unintelligible. Staring my ears to make it out, I hear "...ciano." I gasp. Could that have been my name?

"Ludwig!" I blurt it out without thinking, then bite my lips.

He turns and regards me sleepily.

"Italy... You're awake!" His aquamarine eyes widen and he reaches out to me unconsciously, a kind of wonder and trepidation in his tired features.

"What did you just call me?"

"Umm... Ludwig, but I won't if you don't-"

"Nein!" His voice raises. "No... I don't mind." His eyes grow warm and I can just feel myself melting. "As long as, of course, I can call you Feliciano."

"O-of course!" A stupid grin appears on my face.

"How's your leg?"

I shrug and he moves to my side. We look at each other and then I duck my head, embarrassed.

"Are you scared of me, Feliciano?" I can hear a small smile in his voice.

"Please, call me Feli! And no! A bit. Maybe." I can't even control what I say any more! Damn you, brain!

Germany's P.O.V.

"Feli." His name sits warm and heavy on my tongue, and I savour the sound. "_Are _you scared of me?" _Please don't say you are... Please..._

"...no. I mean, I know you used to shout at me all the time and be really angry at me, but you were always so kind to me that I couldn't be scared of you."

_Danke Gott._ A huge weight lifts off my chest and, impulsively, I edge closer.

"Italy. Feli..."

"Si?" He turns to looks at me. Which means that he is now less than an inch away from me. My mouth goes dry and my heart into overtime. I can't move away or I know that I won't be able to move so close again. What did I do?

Pools of amber reflect my startled eyes. _What do I _do_?_

"Ludwig?" A timid voice cuts into my panic. All at once, I see his face in clear, sharp detail. His lower lips is trembling, a colour in his cheeks and his eyes fixed on mine. Reaching out, I lightly run my fingers along his smooth cheek. He closes his eyes and tilts his head into my palm, much the same as Austria. I remove my hand and he emits a small, almost inaudible it is now or never, I move closer, until I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I pause. What if he doesn't return my feelings? Rejects me? Stops being my friend? Am I prepared to take the risk?

The answer comes back as clear as possible. _Yes._

I lean closer, a minuscule distance between us. My eyes close.

The next thing I feel are his warm, soft lips against mine. He starts, but doesn't pull away and then, amazingly, his lips move against mine, kissing me back.

All too soon, it's over, and we pull away from each other reluctantly.

"Feli, ich leibe dich. I love you." It feels as if I've been waiting my whole life since I met him to say that. He sighs.

"Ti amo, Ludwig. So much." A supple hand covers mine and I smile. My other hand moves uncertainly around his waist, pulling him closer. His arm snakes around my shoulders, and his other hand lifts to the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver as a thousand lightning bolts arc through me. Our foreheads touch, our arms linking our bodies together, and then is a moment of silence and calm. Then, he moves, I move too and we are kissing again, his mouth moving passionately against mine. I feel his teeth on my lips, then the tip of his tongue; forcing - so gently, so sweetly - my mouth open. Once that is achieved, it darts in, moving in complicated patterns that I try to emulate, chasing it. Stabs of pleasure assault me, racking my body. He leans backwards, dragging me down with him. Putting out an arm to stop myself from falling, I follow, sinking down slowly onto the floor.

* * *

**And... See you next week~! God, I am evil~ ^J^**

**Translations: **

**Italian:**

**per favore: Please.**

**Ti amo: I love you.**

**Germania: Germany.**

**German: **

**Mein Gott: My God.**

**Gott: God.**

**Ich leibe dich: I love you.**

**Japanese:**

**Doitsu: Germany (you should know that...)**

**Well! Reviewers get this KOed France to do with him whatever their heart desires!**

**England: *celebrates***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi from Denver! w00t! Right, how is it possible to get jet lagged from a plight that only crosses one time zone. Seriously. Anyway. This chapter I fail in writing smut! Yay! Non-descriptive, so I don't have to change the rating, I think?**

**America: She doesn't own~ **

**England: can we go to that library today?**

**America: no. =n=**

* * *

Chapter 8: Passion.

_Germany's P.O.V._

His body moulds to the shape of mine as our tongues swirl around and our hands roam restlessly over each other's bodies. His hand slips under my shirt and starts to pull it over my head. After a seconds hesitation, I do the same to him and soon, his smooth torso is pressed against mine. I'm intent to stay like this for as long as possible, but his questing fingers are slipping under my waistband and I stiffen. My hands tighten in his hair, entwining it between my fingers. Slowly, his hands move around to my front. I stop moving.

"What? What's wrong, Ludwig?" His concerned eyes gaze up at me, s body as still as mine. I try to organise my jumbled thoughts. Gently removing his hands, I kneel up, my legs straddling his. As I endeavour to check my racing heart, my hand, running through his hair, gets entangled in his curl. I try to gently remove it, but he gasps and blushes. Curious, I try it again. He turns his face away, hiding his face. What IS that curl? I've got to ask.

"Ludwig?" His tremulous voice draws my ear. I place my finger over his perfect lips in a 'shush' gesture.

"Um... Italy? If you don't mind me asking, what's that curl?"

He looks at me strangely, almost looking scared, but then his face relaxes.

"Ve... You have a right to know, I guess." He sighs enchantingly and starts to blush. "It's... It's..." He ducks his head, embarrassed. I have to strain my ears to hear what he says next.

"It's my erogenous zone."

'Ah... Well...' I laugh; softly, so as not to offend him. He raises mortified eyes to mine, and then widens then as, still smiling, I reach out and stroke it.

A small moan escapes him as I pull on it slightly, then he gasps as I tug n it harder and his hand clenches. Both of us start to breath raggedly as, still holding his curl, I draw him towards me. An outstretched hand rests on my bare chest for an instance,then trails south. My free arm encircles his narrow torso as our lips meet with an insatiable hunger. Heat envelops my body. All I can see through closed eyes is red. All I can feel is him. His hair. His shoulders. His legs. His hips. 'Oh... GOTT!'

_I can't hear you screaming for me to "get it out" now..._

* * *

**_See you Saturday! And reviewers get Sealand, because he is ruining the hotel room and annoying England. For our sanity._**

**_Sealand: R&R! Yay! Wait, what?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys! OMFG Cheyenne is amazing! I went to a rodeo! And honest to god rodeo and it amazing some and asdfghjkl! But I've moved on now, so am in... Lander? Yeah, Lander. The Rockies are beautiful! Ok, now I'm ranting. Sorry... *kowtows* Reviews are love! And all reviewers are cherished and worshipped!**

**Romano: Che... She doesn't own it. Now leave me alone, cazzo!**

**Me: *gives tomato***

**Romano: O.O ... I suppose I could stay a bit...**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Morning After.

Germany's P.O.V.

Birdsong filters into the tent, along with cold, early morning light. I wake slowly, sleep-encrusted eyes blinking blearily open. Under my arm, Italy murmurs something and presses his body closer to mine. I smile fondly at him, stoking his messy hair.

"Ich leibe dich, Feli." I whisper. He stirs as if in response. Sighing, I disentangle myself from his embrace, kiss him lightly and sit up, searching for my clothes.

Italy's P.O.V.

I wake up in a nest of blankets. It takes me a few seconds to orientate myself, but then I sit upright, looking for Germany. Relaxing, I spot him pulling his shirt on across the tent.

"Ludwig, what are you doing?" I inquire. He starts, the turns to me, his expression soft.

"Feli! Did you sleep alright?"

I blush. "Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

He clears his throat. "I suppose."

We are silent for a few seconds, then I burst out laughing. I hold my arms out and in a few heartbeats, his strong arms are around me and I am drinking in his smell. I swear, he's like a drug to me. I couldn't live without him any more.

He pulls away after a while.

"I need to go and find some water. We're running out and I thought I heard a stream or something nearby."

I nod. "I'll get dressed and something to eat. We're out of pasta," my lip trembles involuntarily, but I manage to stop it. "so what do you want?"

"I'm sure that whatever you make will be delicious." He leans in, and his lips brush against mine. When I open my eyes again, he is smiling into my face. "Ich leibe dich, Feli."

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

He turns away and exits the tent, letting a brief blast of freezing, fresh air in behind him. I don't think that anything could spoil this. It's just... Perfect!

* * *

**There ya go! Fluffy chapter for you! But still rubbish quality... Sorry... By the way, they're not out of the woods yet! See you all Wednesday if I still have Internet in Yellowstone! Oh yeah, reviewers will this week receive an honest-to-god Romano for their delectation. Enjoy~!**

**Romano: *eats tomato* R&R! *wasn't listening***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! In Yellowstone ATM, and I have seen elks and buffaloes! The buffaloes liked to troll the drivers by standing directly in front of the cars~ thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Oliver: She doesn't own Hetalia~ do you want a cupcake? ^J^**

**Me: O.O *backs away slowly***

* * *

Chapter 10: Abduction.

Germany's P.O.V.

I trudge through the crisp, fresh-fallen snow towards the distant sound of water. My whole body still tingles from last night. I allow my thought to wander for a few minutes, stopping when I accidentally shake of a load of snow from a low branch onto me. I splutter and shiver with the sudden cold.

"Cheepcheepcheepcheep!" A white bird sitting in a tree seems tone laughing at me. Humph. I continue. At the river, I fill the containers and take a long drink a flash of colour in the corner of my eyes makes me turn my head. A yellow bird is now sitting next to the white one. I look away to tie the canteens to my belt, but then gasp as I realise.

Not pausing, I start to run as fast as I can back through the dense forest, resinous pine branches scoring y skin with thin red lines as I push past them. A hidden ditch causes me to stumble and fall heavily. Trying to stand, I hiss as pain shoots through my ankle. I must have twisted it. Regardless, I rush in.

"Doitsuuuuu!" An agonised scream rents the thin air. I adjust my course and run ever harder towards the noise.

"ITALY!"

I burst into the clearing and see Italy, half dressed, struggling to free himself from the hands of two burly, hooded men, whilst a third raises a cudgel behind him, to knock him out. Before I even realise what is happening, before I have a PLAN, I am charging across to them. The one with the cudgel half turns before I punch him. He spins around in a graceful twirl and falls. I don't know if he's unconscious or not and I can't stop to check. I break the other's hold on Italy and yell for him to run. He hovers, worried for me or something.

"Italy! Run, run! Go!"

He turns and disappears at speed into the forest. A fist catches me on the jaw and I blink, then shake my head and attack. In a few short moments, they are also on the floor, in no condition to fight.

I start to follow Italy, but then I see soldiers pouring through the trees. The first few are quickly dealt with, but there are so many of them! So many!

Half go for me and half after Italy. I am surrounded and fighting for my life, using all of my skill and wits to prevent them from punching me.

They ring me around, in a steadily shrinking circle. I lash out at those who get too close, but soon they will charge me. Tensing for the attack, I turn to ward off those behind me, but then stand still, stunned.

Out of the forest comes a solitary soldier. In his arms, he carries Italy's limp, unmoving figure. Blood drips from a wound on his head, and his hair is clotted and matted with the same. One arm is held awkwardly. It looks broken. Who ARE these people?

This moment's hesitation was all they needed.a hard object cracks against the base of my skull and I fall. Lying immobile on the floor, I feel and see, as if from a long way away, punches and kicks being rained on my body. The snow turns a deep crimson. With the last of my failing strength, I reach out to where Italy is. My mouth forms his name. Then, a crushing blow lands on my head and I know nothing more.

* * *

**Well, see you! Reviewers get this adorably creepy guy in the post!**

**Oliver: Yay! *giggles* R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! All I have to say ATM is that white water rafting is seriously awesome. X3 trust me! Thanks to my reviewers! **

**Scotland: She doesn't own Hetalia, ya bastairds.**

**Me: SCOTLAND! Really!**

**Scotland: Eh. *shrugs***

* * *

Chapter 11: Help?

Germany's POV.

I wake up in a large bed. Before I can wonder where I am, Lithuania walks in with some food and coffee.

"A-Are you alright?"

"I think so." Sitting up, I wince as a shooting pain races through my head. Gritting my teeth, I sit up straight.

"Careful. When Mr. Russia brought you in, you were covered in wounds. You... You looked awful."

'I FEEL awful.' "Russia? I'm in RUSSIA'S house?"

"Y-yes. You were lucky he found you. You were... Almost d-dead."

"I was almost dead?" He nods. Then... "How long have I been here?"

"A-almost three days."

Three days! "Did he... Find anyone else?"

"... No. Sorry."

Italy! Gott! What's happened to him? He could be starving or hurt or even... I shy away from that word. I need to help him, but how? I don't even know who took him or in what direction they went! I'm a failure. I can't even protect him any more. Quiet sobs rack my frame. Through blurry vision, I see Lithuania place the tray on a nearby table and soundlessly exit, leaving me completely alone.

I sit numbly on one of Russia's many chairs. He sits across from me, sipping a glass of vodka.

"So... Italy was with you, da?"

I nod.

"And you don't know where he is, but you know he was hurt."

I nod again. Gott verdamnt, I've told him this already!

"And you have no idea who took him."

Last straw. I explode. "Yes, I have no idea, yes, he was hurt, and yes, I have no FICKEN clue what to do at all! But you wouldn't worry about anything like that because, even if everyone who you cared for was in anger, you wouldn't do anything, you cold-hearted bastard. You'll never understand, because you never DID love anyone."

There is silence.

Scheisse! I didn't mean to shout! I didn't mean to say all of that! Mein Gott! What's he going to do? I shrink away slightly as he stands and moves calmly towards me. He raises his hand and I flinch, closing my eyes against the coming blow.

Something lands gently on my shoulder. Confused, I look up at him. He is looking at me in... Pity?

"You are for him, da?" His voice is uncharacteristically soft.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Then I will help you."

'What?' My head snaps up. He smiles at me creepily.

"I've been wanting a fight and it'll be good to unite everyone. It makes me pleasure-smile to think of how they will all beg for mercy~ kolkolkol~"

"Umm..." 'What can you really say to that?'

"I'll call everyone for a meeting, da~?"

"O-okay? Danke schön!"

Still smiling, he exits the room. I stay still, stunned. Russia... Is helping... Me? Maybe he does have a heart, after all!

* * *

Reviewers get this ungrateful idiot. *indicates Scotland*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Last update from America! Back home on Friday~ in San Fran at the moment, and am going to see a baseball game tonight! Yay!**

**Italy: Ve~ She doesn't own Hetalia! *offers pasta***

**Me: *fangirls over the adorableness***

* * *

Chapter 12: Planning

England's POV.

I lean back in my chair and huff. To be honest, the only reason I'm here is to be able to beat up old frog face again. That and when Russia "asks" you to be at a meeting, it's better to show up of your own accord. Of course, not to be unfeeling towards the issue at hand, but Italy's been in enough trouble already and survived. Why should this be any different? My gaze takes in everyone else in the room; Germany, who looks like he's been crying, Japan, Russia, China, Austria, Hungary and... I swallow slightly. Belarus. N-not that she scares me a bit or anything! I'm not scared of anything! Something strikes me as odd and I frown, realising that America isn't here. Usually he'd jump at the chance to be a "hero", even if Russia was the one offering the invites. I hope he's alright. That git... If he's hurt himself, then...

"Well, let's get this meeting underway - aru."

"I agree." Japan uses his usual trick of going along with everything.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I think we should attack them! Poor little Italy!" Hungary. She's always had a soft spot for him.

"Can you stop breathing down my neck, Russia? It's starting to fog up my glasses."

"I am not doing that!"

"Leave big brother alone..."

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Leave Mr. Austria alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Calm down and have some snacks - aru. Best in the world - aru!"

I can't let that misunderstanding go. "Actually, my scones are far superior to those."

"Those things? You thought a sub-standard sandwich tasted good. Your taste is awful!"

"Shut it, four-eyes!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Germany suddenly explodes. To my - and the other nation's - surprise, tears are apparent in his eyes. He continues in a quieter tone.

"Can we not EVER meet without something like this happening? Italy had been taken to Gott knows where, he could be DYING, but all we can apparently do is sit here and argue like children! Doesn't he mean ANYTHING to ANY of you? I'm sure that most of your economies would fail without him! Please, for Italy's sake, please take this seriously for once in your existences!" His voice falter and he sinks down into his chair again, murmuring "Italy... Gott... Please..." Japan uncomfortably places a hand on his arm as he buries his face in his hands. There is an awkward silence. I search for something relevant to say. Ah!

"Um..." Everyone looks at me. Great. "I don't know if this is useful, but last night I was woken up by a phone call from France's house . At first I thought he was just being a wanker, but then I realised that whoever it was - because it wasnt France - hadn't meant to call me. I listened for a bit, and there were people talking about moving something and to stop it wriggling around so much, then there was the sound of something getting hit and a cry. Then the call ended somehow. Could it have been Italy?"

A ripple of affirmations go around the room.

"So, we know where he probably is... But what now?"

"What now?" Hungary stands, a maniacal light in her eyes. "I'll tell you what now. We attack France's house and get Italy back!" I laugh.

"How would we be able to get close enough to get the necessary surprise element? They'll spot us from a mile off!"

"Attack at night." A pause. "And wear balaclavas."

'What?' The sheer absurdity of the idea leaves me speechless, and while I'm still floundering, trying to find some logic to argue against it, the motion is passed in the quickest vote I have ever seen. I sigh. Well, so much for dignity.

* * *

**So... Next time I see you guys, I'll be back in ol' Blighty once again! God, I have missed the sea... *waxes lyrical* Thanks to my reviewer last chapter (you know who you are! ;)) I think Scotland scared you all off a bit, huh? Forever a scone Scotland! XD Reviewers this chapter get my little Italy!**

**Italy: *cheers* Come on, guys! *winks* I want to make an alliance! So please R&R!**

**Germany: *le rage face* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Right. My excuse for the late update is jet lag. Now, I will throw myself upon your mercy and hope you will be kind... :s Thanks to my reviewers! XD *sings* England I love you, England I do~**

**England: *blushes* What?**

**Japan: She does not own Hetaria. *bows***

* * *

Chaper 13: Fighting.

Germany's P.O.V.

"You all know what to do, right?"

We all nod.

"Then let's go!"

We run towards the door. He's here, I can feel it. Hungary signals to get ready. 3...2...1...Pouring through the frame, we instantly come under assault. They knew we were coming! I can't even tell who anyone is! A tall person charges towards me. Gilbird marks him as Prussia. Before he reaches me, Japan is there, drawing his katana.

"Go, Doitsu – san! Go!"

The room is filled with individual fights. In the opposite wall, I see a door. Dodging and ducking, I charge across to it and burst through, finding myself in a narrow corridor. Steeling myself, I run down it.

England's P.O.V.

I see stars as France's hands close around my throat and force my head back into a wall. Through swimming vision, I punch him again and again.

"Ohonhonhon! Is my Angleterre showing some spirit at last?"

"Shut...up...bloody...git." I choke out. A suddenly rush of energy seizes me and I jerk my knee into his crotch. The frog curls up in a ball, gasping for breath. I emulate him. Closing my eyes for an instance, a fist sinks into my middle and the air leaves my lungs in a whoosh. I fall to my knees.

"Ohonhon! Still no match for me, eh? Maybe you should let me...take charge...a bit, mon cher."

Pervert! A rage takes control of me and the next few minutes are a blur. When I regain myself, I am standing, panting, over France, who is curled up in a bleeding ball.

"Bloody frog! I can beat you _any_ day, you hear me? I'm the United bloody Kingdom!"

He takes a deep, long breath and, with an effort, stands semi-upright, doubled over around his waist.

"That may be,...but can you beat my...secret weapon, Angleterre?"

_Huh? Secret...weapon?_ A tall, muscular man appears, seemingly out of nowhere. France scrambles out of the way and, out of the corner of my eye, I see him instantly come under assault from Russia and, after he somehow lands a punch on the taller man, Belarus. I almost feel sorry for him. We both stand stock still, weighing each other up. Then his fist is moving towards my face and I stop thinking, letting instinct take over.

Germany's P.O.V.

I sneak along the wall down to a door that is ajar. Listening, I hear far-off conversation. Moving cautiously towards the sound, using it to guide me, I stop still as I unexpectedly turn a corner and perceive the turned backs of Turkey and Greece. They have obviously been arguing, and I duck back around the corner to think of a plan to get past them.

Rummaging through my pockets, I find a button. If I throw it past them, they could be distracted by the noise and I can move past them!

I lean around the corner and throw it, but Turkey shifts and it hits him instead. Instantly, I hide again. They're going to notice me! I can't fight both of them. Voices echo to me from them.

"Hey, cat freak. You throw that at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mask face."

"Why, you...!"

"Get your filthy hands off of me!"

I look cautiously around the corner and see the two of them fighting. Greece backs away and runs past me. I flatten myself against the wall.

"Get back here, you runt!"

Turkey tears past me, leaving my way clear. That worked, though not in the way I intended. I pick up my button again in case I need to distract them again on the way back, and then continue. He must be near, if there are guards.

* * *

**And BOOM! There is fighting! Anyone who reviews gets their own personal ninja!**

**Japan: *bows* Hai, that is correct. Please R&R.**

**Oh! People who guess France's "secret weapon" get a prize~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well bienvenues from Jersey! Mum has gone all Gollum on the Internet ("No! You cannot go on the precious, the precious is MINE! You may only use it for school work! For five minutes a week!), hence the absurdly long break in updates... But you have a longer chapter to make up for it! X3**

**WARNING: Detail in later parts of chapter. Sorry...**

**Spain: *Looks at chapter* Yay! I'm in this one! ^o^ She doesn't own Hetalia!**

**Me: *weeps***

**Spain: Fusosososo~**

* * *

**14. Rescue.**

England's P.O.V.

I stagger against the wall, my vision swimming. That guy's strong! He's been beating me up ever since we started fighting! How? Disbelief courses through me as he flicks open a long knife and starts moving purposefully towards me. All of a sudden, he lunges. I jerk back, but a flash of pain in my head tells me it has made contact.

"Kill him!" shrieks the frog. "Kill him now, or our deal's off!" His breath cuts off in a gurgle as Russia's pipe jabs him in the stomach.

My assailant sweeps his leg around in an arc that hits mine. They buckle and I fall. He raises the knife and I my hand, pointlessly trying to defend myself, staring up at him with wild, wide eyes, entreating him to spare me. He starts to bring the knife down. _This is the end. _My eyes close, for what I am sure shall be the last time.

The blow never falls. I glance upwards, confused. He seems indecisive. Why? The knife slips from his grasp and clatters on the floor. A shaking hand reaches out slightly to me.

"B...Britain?"

_That voice! Could it be... no._ "Just kill me already, like the frog said!"

"No!"

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't, git." Even in my own ears it sounds like I've given up.

He falters.

"Just do it! Don't drag it out!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

I gasp. He kneels down beside me and takes off my balaclava. Sky blue eyes stare down at me, tearing up as he sees blood sluggishly trickling down my face. He pulls his own mask over his head. A weak smile forces its way onto my visage, because it's who I hoped it would be. My own former colony. My America.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to...I didn't _know_ it was you, Iggy."

"Don't worry about it." Then, I register the nickname. "And don't call me Iggy! I-" I am, to my mild irritation, cut off.

"But I hurt you! I would've never..." He leans in, a minuscule distance between us. _Oh God. Is he going to..._

"I said...don't worry. You've done well." My breath is taken away as his lips softly touch mine. The surrounding clamour recedes and, to my brain, all that exists is this fleeting second. And, although I know both of my religions teach it is wrong, I can't help but think that it feels so _right._

"You want to leave?" He murmurs. I try to check my suddenly racing heart.

"Heh…I suppose so." _Can't make it too easy, can I?_

He stands up, wearing that idiotic, adorable grin, and offers me his hand. Grasping it, I allow myself to be pulled up and into a warm embrace. _Sod it._

"I never realised it at first. I thought it was still the love a 'big brother' was supposed to have! But it changed, I don't know when. Then I realised I really loved you, more than brothers, not that we were really brothers in the first place but…I wanted to tell you so badly, but it was never the right time!"

He softly chuckles. "I guess I realised earlier than you, huh. That was why… the Revolution.. against you. I wanted, no, _needed_ you to see that I could be more to you than just some kid! I loved you so much. Heck, I still do."

"I love you too, America."

We break apart, still holding hands. I try to walk towards the door, but stumble and almost fall after a few steps. I suppose something happened to my ankle. As I said, I almost fall, but he catches me before I can. Supporting both our weights, he crosses to the door, avoiding fighting groups. It is open. As a fresh blast of night air caresses both our bodies, I sigh and close my eyes. It seems happy endings _do_ happen after all, no matter what that frog told me when I was younger.

Romano's P.O.V.

Hungary's frying pan smacks me underneath the chin and I reel backwards, only to trip and fall.

"Romano!" The tomato bastard instantly rushes over to me.

"I'm fine, you idiot." I try to focus on him, then my eyes widen. "Spain, look out!"

He half turns. "Huh?"

Austria hurtles into him and his head cracks sickeningly against the wall. My heart lurches.

"Spain? Spain! You bastard, answer me!" I crawl over to him. Blood trickles through his hair and over a closed eye. Shaking him, I am rewarded by a feeble stirring. The bastard's alive, at least. I stand. Seeing Austria, my eyes narrow. He takes an uncertain step backwards.

With a wild yell, I rush headlong at him.

"Bastardo! Bastardo! Bastardo!" Tears fall unwanted from my eyes as I swing wildly at him, not caring whether they contact or not. He falls, his glasses knocked askew, his hair messy, his designer clothing ripped and torn. I attack again, but Hungary is there, a scary aura surrounding her. Her frying pan gets in the way of my hand, and I wince with the pain. She follows it up with a barrage of punches, kicks and swings until I am bruised, battered and curled up in a ball against the cold, hard floor. Through puffy eyes I see the tomato bastard struggling to stand. I try to warn him, but my throat is so swollen that all that comes out is a strangled squeak.

"Don't you ever touch my Austria again, hear me?" Behind her, Spain straightens up fully and starts to move quietly towards us.

"You hear me?" She kicks me forcefully in the stomach. My eyes widen as, as if from nowhere, the tomato bastard produces a gigantic battle-axe. _Distract her, distract her..._I manage to nod.

"Good. Now, move away from him."

I shuffle painfully over a few inches. Spain raises the axe. _He's not going to..._

"Hey."

Hungary turns and the flat of the blade meets her head. With a soft moan, she collapses.

"And _you_, you stay away from mi tomate." Spain says firmly. He comes over to me. "Let Boss Spain do the fighting for a bit, huh?" I close my eyes as he smooths my hair back, lifts me and carries me to an alcove. He sets me down tenderly, sliding his folded jacket under my aching head. It's been so long since I've felt like this. Safe. It's absurd! Even in the middle of a battle, he still manages to make me feel safe! And something else...I don't know. I'm too tired to think about it now.

"Sleep, Romano. I'll wake you when it's over."

"Go to hell, tomato bastard." I manage to croak out before sleep overcomes me.

Germany's P.O.V.

An iron – barred door blocks my way. It must be this one. With a few kicks, the door falls off its hinges. I charge through the frame.

It takes my eyes a while to adjust to the gloom inside. _Where is he?_ I glance around the room. An almost inaudible noise brings my head around like a weathercock. Rushing towards it, I gasp at what I see.

Italy lies slightly out of the light, up against the wall. His fragile body is covered with deep, bloody wounds. His clothes are ripped, torn and dirty. The arrow wound has had the bandage removed and now looks infected. His broken arm has bone poking through the skin. Scabs are half torn off, revealing raw, mangled flesh and large patches of skin look burnt or scalded. His beautiful hair is in a cap of clotted blood and, even though it has only been a few days, he looks dehydrated and starved. His breathing is rapid, shallow and fitful and, as I watch, his narrow torso is racked by a series of deep, painful coughs. I carefully touch his forehead. He's burning up! How could he have got into such a state? How?

He stirs very slightly.

"Feli? Feli, answer me! Are you alright?" What a stupid question. Of course he's not. I have never seen anyone less alright, but it was the only thing I could think of to say! One dull amber eye opens a fraction and his lips part. Bending so my ear is next to it, I hear, very faintly, "Ludwig." Then, he slumps. A brief inspection reveals a faint, stuttering heartbeat. Very, very gently, I gather him into my arms and lift him. He lies limp and senseless against my chest.

"You're safe now, Feli," I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me. My eyes start to fill up. "You're safe now."

* * *

**Right! I am horrible, yes. Please review to tell me that! As an added bonus, reviewers get Spain!**

**Spain: R&R~!**


End file.
